Season 1
Season 1 of You Me Her consists of 10 episodes, it premiered 22 March 2016 on DirecTV, and on Netflix in February 2017 to coincide with the Valentine's Day release of Season 2 on DirecTV. Plot overview What begins as an impulsive "date" between suburban husband Jack and neophyte escort Izzy spins into a whirlwind three-way affair including Jack's wife Emma, who's been keeping secrets of her own. Over a span of just 10 days, their "arrangement" becomes something else entirely: A real romance with real stakes involving three real people. Jack and Emma Trakarasky, played by Greg Poehler and Rachel Blanchard, become involved with escort Izzy, played by Priscilla Faia You Me Her 30 trailer on AUDIENCE Network|Season 1 Trailer Episodes * "Cigarettes and Funions and Crap", 22 Mar. 2016 :Suburban Portland couple Emma and Jack Trakarsky are totally in love but seriously lacking spice. They end up tangled up with an escort (grad student Izzy) to get the mojo back, setting into motion a life-changing series of events for the trio. * "Can You Be Cool?", 29 Mar. 2016 : As Jack, Emma, and Izzy try to put the mother of all weird days behind them, Emma reveals a secret, Izzy finds committing to safe-bet Andy tougher than she thought, and Jack can't shake the feeling that he's gotten them all in over their heads. * "No Penetration", 5 Apr. 2016 :Jack, Izzy, and Emma, all together for the first time, agree to keep their relationship a business arrangement. Emma has her first date with Izzy while Jack grows ever more jealous and concerned about how this might effect his possible promotion. * "Check a Box", 13 Apr. 2016 :Jack and Emma start to wonder if they're on the same page. Izzy tries to find stability in Andy.After a startling development, Jack and Emma separately try to end things with Izzy, leading to a surprising epiphany. * "Niece Jackie", 20 Apr. 2016 :Izzy, Emma and Jack cope with the consequences of their alternative relationship; and Andy begins to figure out what Izzy's been up to. * "The T Word", 27 Apr. 2016 :Everything that could go wrong does go wrong when Izzy, Emma and Jack finally take the poly-amorous plunge * "The Morning After", 5 May 2016 The Morning After :The awkward morning after dredges up old fears for Jack and Emma and wounded feelings for Izzy. With their three-way fling feeling like more trouble than it's worth, Jack and Emma wish they'd shut it down before the whole blackmail thing started. * "The Relationship More Populated", 10 May 2016 :Emma and Jack want to dial down the relationship with Izzy, but Izzy has another idea for how they should proceed. * "Sweet Home Colorado", 17 May 2016 :After their wild home date turns into a tearful breakup, Izzy decides she needs to move back home to Colorado to deal with her issues. Unaware, Jack and Emma continue to deal with the fallout of what's beginning to feel like a blur of bad choices. * "Trope Isn't a Four Letter Word", 24 May 2016 :Coming together turned their lives upside down, but as much as Jack, Emma, and Izzy try to hide it, splitting up may be doing the real damage. Are all three brave enough to throw caution to the wind and pull off a dramatic last second save? Image gallery Image:Placeholder | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}} Category:Seasons